leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Sakura |jname=サクラ |tmname=Sakura |slogan=no |image=Sakura.png |size=250px |caption=Sakura in the anime |gender=Female |age=10 (estimated) |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Magenta |hometown=Ecruteak City |region=Johto |relatives=Satsuki, Tamao, Sumomo, Koume (sisters) |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=EP183 |epname=Trouble's Brewing |enva=Kerry Williams |java=Mariko Kouda }} Sakura (Japanese: サクラ Sakura), known as Sayo in the English language versions of the games, is a Pokémon Trainer who lives with her sisters, the Kimono Sisters, in Ecruteak City. In the anime Sakura debuted in Trouble's Brewing. She soon struck up a friendship with , after learning that were both the youngest in their families and has similar experiences with their older sisters. While she had been training to be a fully trained Kimono Girl, like her sisters, she had dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Trainer, and looked forward to challenging the Johto League. She even considered joining and on their Pokémon journey. Though after witnessing Ash's group against her sisters, she decided that she wanted to train by herself first before embarking on her own journey. The group caught up with Sakura in Espeon, Not Included, while passing through Ecruteak City. By this time, her had evolved into an . She used Espeon in a battle against Misty's Corsola, though lost the match. She also later helped the group to save her sisters' stolen Pokémon from . Afterwards she decided she was finally ready to go on her own journey, and with her sisters’ permissions, she began her journey towards Violet City. Sakura's latest appearance was in The Blue Badge of Courage, where she was revealed to be challenging Gyms and so visited Misty in Cerulean City. She mentioned that she already had three Gym Badges by that point: the , the , and the . After she helped Misty in rescuing Kinso's stolen Badges from the Gym Badge thieves, Sakura had a battle against Misty's Corsola once again. This time, Espeon was victorious, thus earning Sakura her fourth Badge, the . Character Sakura is a sincere girl. Prior to meeting and , Sakura felt lost in herself. Sakura shares a lot of parallels with . In particular, her desire for independence namely because she felt that she was never included with many of her sisters' activities. While she had been training alongside her sisters to become a fully qualified Kimono Girl, Satsuki and the others were always quick to point out her mistakes and immaturity. Misty's traveling tales served as a catalyst for Sakura to finally reveal and eventually go on her own journey. Her newfound confidence was well received by her sisters in Trouble's Brewing. By the end of Espeon, Not Included, Sakura put her training into practice. She led the offensive against and later went on to recover her sisters' stolen Pokemon, reaffirming her goals and independence. Pokémon This listing is of Sakura's known Pokémon: is Sakura's main Pokémon. It first appeared as an in Trouble's Brewing. By its next appearance in Espeon, Not Included, it had already evolved into Espeon and had a battle against Misty's Corsola. However, it was defeated by the . It also appeared in The Blue Badge of Courage defeating Misty's Corsola, earning Sakura a .}} first appeared in The Blue Badge of Courage, when Sakura used it to find the people who stole Kinso's Badges. None of Beautifly's moves are known.}} Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Sakura has obtained: * (prior to The Blue Badge of Courage) * (prior to The Blue Badge of Courage) * (prior to The Blue Badge of Courage) * (The Blue Badge of Courage) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=國府田マリ子 Mariko Kouda |en=Kerry Williams |fi=Jenni Sivonen |pt_br=Tatiane Keplmair (EP183-EP226) Priscilla Concépcion (SS005) |es_la=Ana Lobo (EP183-EP226) Ariadna Rivas (SS005) |es_eu=Sandra Jara (EP183-EP226) Carmen Cervantes (SS005) |pl=Magda Ostolska (EP183) Katarzyna Łukaszyńska (EP226) }} In the games Generation II In , Sayo can be battled in the Ecruteak Dancing Hall as well as her sisters. Once she and her sisters are defeated, a man will give the player . Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Kimono Girl.png |prize= 1224 |class=Kimono Girl |classlink=Kimono Girl |name=Sayo |game=GSC |location=Ecruteak City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Generation IV Sayo makes an appearance in the Gold and Silver remakes, , as well. Unlike before, but as with her sisters in these games, she can be encountered outside of the Ecruteak Dance Hall. She first meets the player in the Ice Path when her sandals get stuck to the ice. She can be fought after the player receives the Rainbow Wing or the Silver Wing. Unlike before, she is in ownership of a Jolteon. Once she and her sisters are defeated in a consecutive battle, the player receives either the Clear Bell or the Tidal Bell. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Kimono Girl.png |prize= 4560 |class=Kimono Girl |classlink=Kimono Girl |name=Sayo |game=HGSS |location=Ecruteak City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Sprites Trivia * Both of her known are the result of . Also, both of her known Pokémon were at the time the only two Pokémon that can learn by level-up. * In , her sister Naoko, who once owned , is now in possession of the Espeon Sayo had in Generation II. *In Pokémon GO, a naming trick used to evolve Eevee into Espeon involves the name Sakura. Names Category:Anime characters de:Sakura es:Sakura fr:Sakura it:Sakura ja:サクラ (エンジュシティ) zh:樱花（城都）